


House Cleaning

by nari97



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nari97/pseuds/nari97
Summary: This is a thing that I did.That's all.Bye.Also, the title was really hard to come up with; how do you smut writers do it?





	House Cleaning

 

 

“Just a little while longer,” you assured as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist from behind. A deep sigh sounded in your ears as your boyfriend placed his head on your left shoulder.  
“You’ve been working all day,” he murmured, “I want to spend some time with you.” You grimaced as you heard the gloominess in his voice, but you had one more errand to run before you could dedicate more of your time to him. B/N had only gotten home from his tour two days ago, and both of you had spent the last day and a half in your apartment, making up for lost time. It wasn’t until this morning that you decided you had better get some work done – much to his dismay. With a small sigh, you placed the pen that you had been writing with on the kitchen counter and turned to face him, meeting his disappointed gaze.  
“I have to go pick up one more thing,” you smiled apologetically, “and then I promise we can do whatever you want.” As you finished your statement, B/N had an entire new demeanor about him. He quirked an eyebrow as a smirk danced across his face, and you felt his grip on either side of your waist tighten slightly.  
“One more thing,” he echoed back, “and then I can do whatever I want to you, huh?” He began to move his face closer to yours, but you brought your hands up to rest on his chest, denying him the satisfaction of being so close to you. Another pout appeared on his face as he furrowed his brow, obviously feeling frustrated in more ways than one.  
“That isn’t what I said,” you teased, playfully rolling your eyes. B/N groaned as he tossed his head back, feeling defeated.  
“Baby…” he whined, finally releasing his hold on your hips.  
“Tell you what,” you began, arms still up in a defensive stance. A quick glance around the kitchen gave you an idea, and you decided that if you were going to be gone for the next hour, you might as well give him something to do.  
“If you clean up the kitchen before I get back, I’m yours for the rest of the night.” B/N's smirk grew wider as his eyes grew darker, causing you to giggle slyly at him. With that, he started stepping backwards towards the pile of dishes on the opposite counter, soon beginning to carefully place them into the sink. You walked up beside him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
“That’s my boy,” you mused, squealing when he suddenly moved to pin you against the counter. Without hesitation this time, he brought his lips to yours and began kissing you passionately. You allowed him to this time, giggling as you felt his tongue slip past his lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss. A growl escaped his throat as you pulled away before he could, however, and you let out another small laugh before clicking your tongue at him.  
“Patience,” you scolded, sliding out of his hold and sauntering towards the front door.  
“Yeah, yeah,” B/N sassed as he turned his focus back to the dishes in the sink, glimpsing at you from the corner of his eye as you slid on a pair of shoes and grabbed your bag next to the door. A quick blow of a kiss from you resulted in a loud scoff from the kitchen as you stepped through the doorway and swung the door closed behind you.

 ***

You fumbled for your keys in your bag, trying your best not to drop the plastic bags that you were carrying in your other hand. After discovering them and trying to turn your home key in the lock a few times, you finally managed to stumble into your apartment. You made a mental note to jokingly chide B/N for not coming to help you once you saw him, but as you glanced around the room, he was nowhere to be found. Sliding your sneakers off, you shuffled towards the kitchen and placed your shopping bags down on the counter. You turned to see that all of the dishes had been washed and put away, and the counters were completely spotless. Upon further inspection, you discovered that the rest of the apartment had been thoroughly cleaned from top to bottom. Evidence of the mess the two of you had made the past few days had disappeared, leaving behind an elegant suite with a cotton fresh scent.

_So this is the game he’s playing…_

The lack of B/N's presence was puzzling, but after seeing the job he had done on the apartment, you had no doubt that he must have been completely worn out. Usually, your loving boyfriend would be waiting behind the door to greet you with open arms, but on rare occasions, you had ventured to your shared bedroom only to see him sprawled on top of your bed in a deep slumber. Assuming that was where he had to be at this moment, you crept down the corridor in an attempt to make as little noise as possible. With a slight turn of the doorknob, you pushed the door to your bedroom open, expecting to see B/N fast asleep in a mass of blankets. However, you were met with a completely different sight. The room was lit solely by the fairy lights that were strung along the white netted canopy above your king-sized bed; your blankets and pillows arranged neatly underneath the glow of the starry bulbs. Nonetheless, the first thing you noticed was what was _on top_ of the bed. B/N was indeed there like you had assumed, but he was definitely _not_ asleep. He was perched up on one elbow with a sly grin on his face, but you were more focused on what he was wearing. He had ditched his previous pair of boxers and t-shirt to adorn something more enticing: a pair of tight black slacks and a white button up shirt. The top two buttons of the shirt were conveniently undone, leaving his collarbone exposed. His hair was slightly rustled, and you could only assume that it was due to him rushing to get ready before you had arrived home. You weren’t complaining, however; it only made the entire scene before you that much sexier. Deciding that you wouldn’t play along with his fantasy so easily, you crossed your arms in front of your chest, raising a brow at him.  
“And just what,” you inquired, “is all of this for?” B/N mirrored your expression before answering.  
“What do you mean?” He winked as he leaned back to fall on the pillows at the head of your bed, propping one of his legs up as he rested his hands on his abdomen.  
“I’m just laying here,” he spoke, an impish grin surfacing on his face. You scoffed at his excuse, shaking your head as you watched him attempt to act smooth. Truthfully, seeing him in this position did light a fire in your core, but you weren’t one to let him have his way so effortlessly.  
“Is that so?” You tilted your head to the side as he nodded back at you. You shot a pompous smile at your boyfriend as you brought your hands up above your head, closing your eyes and stretching as you let out a sensual moan. You would be damned if you were going to be the only one getting turned on by this entire situation. B/N shifted slightly on the bed, indicating that what you were doing was definitely stirring something up inside of him. You opened your eyes to see that his previous snarky expression had changed to a more serious one, and brought your hands back down to rest at your sides.  
“If that’s the case,” you said as you strode towards him, “then I guess I should get some rest too.” You noticed the lust behind his eyes as he looked you up and down, and you couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped your throat as you saw him slide his tongue along his bottom lip. He moved aside as you plopped on the bed next to him, allowing you just enough space to comfortably lay back on your pillow. You closed your eyes immediately, but after a few seconds, a sudden pressure on your lower stomach caused you to open them back up, only to see B/N looming over you. His lips were slightly parted as he searched your expression, secretly hoping to find any hint of desire written in your features. You smiled warmly as you brought a hand up to the side of his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb.  
“Nice outfit,” you whispered tauntingly, eliciting a small laugh from him.  
“Do you like it?” You nodded at his question, sliding the hand that was resting on his cheek up to run it through his disheveled locks. B/N hummed as you glided your fingers from the crown of his head down to the nape of his neck, eventually resting your hand under his shirt collar and between his shoulder blades. A dopey smile appeared on B/N's face as you began to massage the skin on his upper back, and you sighed as he moved to nuzzle his face into your neck. Before long, he began to place modest kisses along your collarbone, evoking small giggles out of you due to the tickling sensation. Once B/N noticed that he was finally getting some reactions out of you, he decided to kick it up a notch. His kisses became more fervent and urgent as he continued to move up your neck and down your jawline, until his lips finally settled on a particularly sensitive spot. A small moan escaped your lips as you felt his tongue glide over your skin, and a deep chuckle reverberated in his chest; he had finally gotten the reaction he was hoping for. One of your hands ended up tangled in his hair as the other slid under the back of his shirt and started tracing patterns on his back. B/N sighed deeply as he brought his head up to place a kiss on your lips, not wasting any time in deepening the kiss this time around. His tongue slipped past your lips with ease as he kissed you passionately; the air around you two burning up at a rapid rate. Using one arm to support himself, he slid his other hand up your shirt, causing you to moan into his kisses as his fingers danced across warm skin. You moved your hands between you two to hastily fumble with the buttons on the front of his shirt, craving the feeling of his skin against your own. B/N noticed how you were struggling and pulled away from the kiss, chuckling when you grunted questioningly at him. He sat up on his knees so that he was straddling you, pulling you up into a sitting position right after. His hands reached down to the hem of your shirt to pull it up and over your head, while your hands finished unbuttoning the bottom of his shirt and you slid it off of his broad shoulders. Then, without hesitation, B/N pushed you back down onto the bed, continuing his assault of kisses along your neck. His hands moved up and under the cups of your bra, gliding his fingers along your bare skin as you arched your back to allow him access to the clasp holding the material together. He made quick work of the lingerie, tossing it aside and bringing his hands back to focus on your breasts. A soft grunt left his lips as he ground his pelvis in between your legs, and you wrapped your legs around his hips to urge him on. Another grind against your core elicited an impatient groan from you.  
“B/N,” you whined, “take your pants off already.” B/N chuckled as he lifted himself off of you and sat on his knees once again, slowly unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his slacks. You rolled your eyes as he teasingly slid his pants and boxers lower and lower at an agonizingly slow pace, but your eyes soon settled on something _else_ , and you knew that this teasing had to be just as excruciating for him. Before he fully unmasked himself, however, he moved his hands away from the hem of his boxers and settled them on the button of your jeans.  
“You first,” he said with a wink, causing you to sigh dramatically at him. Within seconds, he had stripped you of the rest of your clothing, taking the time to eye you up and down with a content smile on his face.  
“Radiant,” was all that he whispered before he removed his slacks and boxers, exposing his length. You bit your lip as you took in his form, causing him to groan.  
“Don’t do that,” he murmured, “it always drives me insane.” A naughty grin lingered on your lips as he brought himself closer to you once again, enveloping you in a steamy kiss. One of his hands drifted down your side and settled between your legs, provoking a gasp out of you when he began to run his fingers along your heat. Your head involuntarily lolled back as he continued to touch you, a smirk appearing on his lips as he watched you melt underneath him.  
“Baby,” you whined, “I want you.” B/N hummed deeply as he removed his hand from your core, eliciting another whine from you. He propped himself up over you, not showing any signs of stopping his teasing any time soon. You took advantage of his lapse of action and slipped your hand between your bodies to stroke him gently, evoking a low growl out of him.  
“Y/N,” he moaned, dropping his head to your neck and trying to focus on his breathing. He had been wanting this all day, and he was way too hard right now to not completely lose himself to your touch. His hips automatically moved closer to yours as he ached to feel you, breathing becoming heavier with each movement of your hand on his erection. You guided him to your center with your hand, letting out a deep sigh when he finally pushed his way in. B/N groaned as he drove himself as deep as possible, taking a moment to adjust his angle once he bottomed out. You laced your arms around his neck and began to tug at the hair at the nape of his neck, awaiting his next move.  
“Ready?” he breathed, and you nodded slowly at him. With that, he began thrusting into you hard, evoking moans and other sounds of pleasure from your throat. Your name began to spill from his lips as he picked up speed, head tilting back as he brought himself closer and closer to his high.  
“B/N,” you uttered lowly, and he knew that you were close. He brought his head down next to yours and placed his lips next to your ear, trying desperately to hold off on his own pleasure.  
“Let go,” he whispered, groaning as his body threatened to come undone at any second.  
“Harder,” you pleaded, and B/N pounded into you with renewed vigor, provoking you to cry out as you felt your body climb over the edge. You continued to chant his name as he rode you through your high, until he could barely hold himself together.  
“Y/N,” he breathed out, “I’m –” a low moan reverberated through the air as he felt himself reaching his peak, and you brought your hand up to lace your fingers in his hair.  
“I got you,” you said, and that was all it took for B/N to reach his release. His head lolled back as he groaned, continuing to grind into you until he was completely satisfied. Once he stopped, he practically fell on top of you, evoking a grunt from you. He smiled contently as he buried his face in your neck once again, letting out a deep sigh as he finally caught his breath. You ran your hand along his back as he closed his eyes, bodies threatening to pull you both into a deep sleep.  
“B/N,” you cooed, resulting in a questioning hum from him.  
“The house looks nice, by the way.” B/N began to chuckle, soon breaking out into a fit of boisterous laughter. He slowly raised his head to look down at you again with a grin on his face, only to see you pouting.  
“I love you,” he beamed, stealing a quick kiss from your lips. You rolled your eyes as he pulled away, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across your own lips.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
